


Clueless

by chrissy_sky



Category: Re-Animator (1985)
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love, dan being clueless, minimal mention of bodies on eating surfaces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3836503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissy_sky/pseuds/chrissy_sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan just wants to eat on his kitchen table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clueless

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “You need to stop leaving dead bodies in my kitchen.” - ReAnimator  
> Notes: For Anon! Another short one. Um. I do hope that you know what you're asking for with this one. XD It's my first time writing for it and I'm thrilled to do so at last. Hopefully it's at least adequate. :)
> 
> I'm mostly disregarding Bride and Beyond in this, FYI. If it does include Bride, it exists in some version where Dan did not get Herbert arrested. (God, Dan.)

-

Dan ran fingers through his hair in frustration. "Herbert. You need to stop leaving dead bodies in my kitchen!"

Herbert adjusted his glasses. " _Our_ kitchen. And _you_ need to stop bringing girls into our home."

Dan almost choked on his beer. He gulped it down and sat it aside. "Come again?"

"I haven't lately, but that is hardly my fault," Herbert enunciated his words carefully, the only hint that Dan had for how angry he was. 

"... _What?_ "

For the first time in this strange conversation (though that was all relative when talking to Herbert West), Herbert looked at him. "I don't know how I can be anymore clear, Dan."

"Look, Herbert, I know you have some weird obsession with me dating but--Herbert, this is about the bodies! _We have to eat in here!_ " 

Herbert turned back to the body parts and his notes. "This is what ordering takeout is for, Dan. Besides, this place doesn't have a basement. Where else am I to work?"

"At a hospital, where you can use your skills and mind to actually _save_ lives!" Dan sighed. It was an old argument between them, yet his voice cracked with frustration regardless. He would fight anyone who said Herbert West didn't possess one of the most brilliant minds in science and medicine, if not the most. But 'the work' as Herbert often coined it was just a huge waste in Dan's mind, their progress always so limited. 

"Is the work really all you care about?" Dan asked helplessly. 

Again, Herbert focused on him, only because it seemed he was entirely frustrated with his friend. "I should think that what I've said this evening should sufficiently prove otherwise, Daniel."

His full name. Like Dan's mother, Herbert used it only when he was angry at him for something clueless he'd done or said. "Herbert... " Of course, knowing that didn't make him any less clueless. 

Sighing, Herbert sighed and went back to his work. "And you always say I'm the one that doesn't notice things about people."

"You don't!"

"I know that _none_ of those women want anything from you that matters, like your mind."

Dan growled and picked up his beer again. "You wouldn't even notice if I weren't around, with your nose stuck in those damn notes and your damn corpses!" 

Herbert's pale cheeks flushed as he pushed away from the table and stood, glaring at him. "You may lower your own worth but never put those words in my mouth again, Daniel Cain." 

Dan stared at Herbert stormed up the stairs. A few minutes after he was out of sight, a door upstairs slammed shut. He wasn't sure what Herbert could be getting at. More importantly, there were still body parts scattered on their kitchen table. 

"Herbert, at least clean off the table! _Herbert!_ "

He was ignored. 


End file.
